


подвиг

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Post-Break Up, драббловойны, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: мерещилась то ли возможность выдоха, то ли новая жизнь, но оба образа эти все еще были неясными, словно воспоминание о сне.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	подвиг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



автобус ехал домой, подрагивая от неровной дороги, как от страха, и с каждым новым перекрестком внутри что-то поворачивалось - медленно и тяжело, словно ключ в старом замке.

джису прислонилась виском к стеклу, и нежный ветер из приоткрытого люка волной мягко огладил лицо. приятно пахло весной и дождем, цветущие вишни по краям дороги щедро раскинули ветви, будто ожидая объятий. мерещилась то ли возможность выдоха, то ли новая жизнь, но оба образа эти все еще были неясными, словно воспоминание о сне. джису поглаживала пальцем сосредоточенно молчащий телефон.

лалиса уместила все свои вещи и несколько лет совместной жизни всего в один чемодан, и на этом была поставлена точка. джису знала об этом еще до того, как поговорила с дженни, которая увезла лалису в аэропорт, знала, несмотря на то, что не видела сборов, и весь день провела, бездумно исхаживая город. просто потому что чем дольше сосуществуешь с человеком, тем крепче с ним срастаешься; и то, что начинается как единство принципов, ценностей, увлечений и взглядов на жизнь, оканчивается одеждой, книгами и посудой, которые не то действительно являются общими, не то не принадлежат вполне никому.

эти чашки, кроссовки, стопки комиксов на неизвестном - чужом - языке; эти футболки, беспорядок в шкафу, пустующая половина холодной кровати, к ним придется привыкать, как к новым соседям, а, может, сбежать от них в новую квартиру, где в отсутствии вещей (если повезет) получится начать себя с чистого листа, или уехать к маме в ильсан, и жить там в своей старой комнате, и снова чувствовать себя ребенком, ища в этом чувстве иллюзию покоя.

телефон холодил ладонь, изредка вздрагивая от уведомлений, но все эти новости, обновления, предложения на рабочей почте, все это было бесполезно и не то. чуть больше часа назад дженни написала: "мы всё - ты можешь возвращаться домой", и когда джису попросила пожелать от нее лалисе спокойного полета, не ответила ничего.

шагая по кварталу от остановки, она смутно думала, что это было, вероятно, лишнее, но не чувствовала сожаления или даже горечи. все чувства словно замерли в нерешимости перед новым поворотом, крепко и неразличимо сплелись друг с другом, стали комом в горле. дождь вновь мягко заморосил, прохладой капель успокаивая кожу. показалось, что совсем скоро начнется гроза.

джису переступила порог, чувствуя, как мягко обнимают мрак и пыль. дверь захлопнулась за ее спиной, невесомо скрипнув. дома было пусто.


End file.
